


KO'd

by UnknownScribes



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chapters maybe?, Choking, I wrote this instead of slepeing, M/M, Series maybe?, knocked out, tired, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Hank gets choked, Antonio save hims.





	KO'd

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll revisit this later. Probably, very likely. I didn't beta, too tired.

All of the intelligence unit was mobilized, stationed properly and waiting on their commands, but they knew how sometimes things could take unexpected turns. That included Hank's random lone ranger streak more than anything, it didn't happen often, but it happened more than enough. Hank lectured them it was dangerous to go it alone, yet he did that himself. So they found themselves waiting on a call they would never get. Hank had gone rogue, chasing down the young man they knew committed the crime, running as hard as he could. He could feel his chest squeeze and burn slightly from the effort and he sprung at the man, taking him down where the team was supposed to corner him. Hank kept him on the ground, rolling with him, trading blows. A few swift hits to his back and ribs were more than enough to shake him temporarily, better the suspect than Antonio though. Hank felt his head getting wrenched up, his scarf pulling against his throat, tight and unforgiving. He gagged at the pressure, struggling to free himself from the choking grip, and he knew before long he'd pass out. He pat his chest, abandoning the previous mission in favor of calling in the cavalry. His vision was fading at the edges, his saliva thick in his mouth. He struggled more, hoping that the old scarf would give way for some reason, or hoping the fight would jerk it free. Suddenly the heavy pressure against his throat faded and disappeared, leaving him coughing and gasping from breath, choking on the same air he could finally breath again. He wrapped his hands around his neck, looking down at the suspect laying prone, knocked out cold. Antonio stepped closer, peeling Hank's hands from his neck, examining the marks left. His neck was red and chaffing, but he should otherwise be fine in a little.

"You good bro?" Antonio asked, brows knit with concern, looking at the suspect. "Oops." He said with a small laugh, watching as Hank adjusted himself over the knocked out man to cuff him.

"Fine." Hank said, voice a little raspier than usual, palming his neck gingerly. Antonio slid closer, pressing a small light kiss to his reddened neck, pulling back after a second. "Better now." He commented to Antonio as he moved to place another. Erin panted as she arrived, shocked to see the man down and not fighting.

"Wow. Not fighting at all, impressive." She pointed out, unaware of the situation.

"Well Antonio knocked him one good time, he doesn't have much choice not to fight." Hank laughed, joined shortly with a guilty one from Antonio. "Hey man, don't worry." Hank added, slapping his shoulder, rubbing his neck.

"You okay?" Erin asked, noticing Hank's red neck and jawline. "Oh ew you two." She said with a light tone to indicate the joke. Antonio had a little stubble going on, odd given how often he'd shave his face. Erin surmised that Hank liked the look and Antonio was doing it for him.

"Yeah, Mr. Peters here thought it would be fun to play a round of the choking game with me. He nearly one too." Hank replied, unfazed by her joke, barely cracking a smile over it. "Anyway, let's get him back to the station." Hank said, scraping him off the ground and moving him for a car with the help of Antonio. He put him away and went to his own, sitting there for a moment, joined only by Al a moment later.

"Admit it Hank, you like Dawson." Al pressed again, broaching the subject for probably the fifth time this week. Hank scratched the back of his head, "The man kisses you and you let him. If that's not indication I don't know what is." Al added, waving his hands vaguely ahead of him. "For goodness man, just drop the charade. Take Dawson out to dinner or something, he saved your damn life, you owe him." Al almost scolded Hank, but he did had a point.

"I do like him, but my rule stands, no in house dating." Hank challenged, met by an unimpressed look from Al. "Come on, can we just drop it for now?" He asked, sounding somewhat drained.

"Take Dawson out for dinner." Al ordered, and while not above him, Hank conceded.


End file.
